Frog
Frog is a character from the Super Nintendo Entertainment System and Nintendo DS role-playing game Chrono Trigger. He is also known as Glenn, a soldier for the Kingdom of Guardia in 600 A.D. Magus and his minions cast a spell on Glenn to turn him into a frog. Biography The Queen is Gone While Crono and Lucca visit the Cathedral in search of Queen Leene, they find Frog, who joins their party. After battling some of the monsters, they finally find the real Queen Leene. As it turns out, Yakra has been masquerading as the Chancellor. Yakra was the one behind the Queen's kidnapping. Crono, Lucca, and Frog defeat Yakra and bring both the Queen and the real Chancellor back to Guardia Castle where they find Marle has suddenly reappeared. Knowing the Queen is finally safe, Frog decides to head back out on his own, leaving the others behind. Tata and the Frog After acquiring the broken blade of the Masamune and getting the Hero's Medal from Tata, Crono and his party head into the Cursed Woods and find Frog's hideout. Frog, ashamed of himself for not being able to protect Queen Leene, gives Crono the hilt to the Masamune. They notice that Melchior's name is engraved on it. Wondering why, they decide to go ask Melchior himself back in 1000 A.D. The Masamune! Later, Crono and his party arrive back at Frog's hideout. This time they present the repaired Masamune to him. Crono convinces him to join his party and help defeat Magus. Together, they travel back to The End of Time so Spekkio can grant Frog the power to wield magic. Jumping back to 600 A.D., the party heads for the Magic Cave. Using the power of the Masamune, Frog opens the rock entrance to the Cave. They journey through the underground tunnels battling strange monsters and emerge on the central continent, where the only thing that stands is Magus' castle. :''Note: This chapter of the game has two flashback sequences in which the player gets a glimpse of Frog's past. Frog was a long-time friend of Cyrus. After Cyrus became a Knight fighting for the Kingdom of Guardia, Frog (then a human named Glenn) journeyed with him on many adventures. During an encounter with Magus, Cyrus is killed and Glenn was transformed into a frog by Magus' power.'' Magus' Castle Crono and his friends enter Magus' Lair only to find that they have to battle over 100 monsters. Along the way, they confront Magus' henchmen Slash, Flea and Ozzie. After a seemingly long journey through the castle, they finally find Magus, who is chanting in an unknown language to summon Lavos. Even though Frog is wielding the Masamune, Magus is confident he can win the battle. Throughout the fight, where all the fighters use magic, the Masamune's power weakens Magus enough that he drops to his knees, ending the battle. Reality suddenly seems to warp around them. Lavos' power creates a Time Gate. Magus and Crono's party members are all sucked into the Gate. Forward to the Past Crono and his friends awaken to find themselves in Ioka Village in 65,000,000 B.C. Ayla explains that she found them laying in the Mystic Mountains hurt. So the Time Gate in Magus' Lair ended up transporting them back to the Prehistoric era. But Magus was nowhere to be found. :Note: At this point, the player has more party members than spots in his party. Crono will remain the leader of the party, and the other two members can rotate out at any time. The characters not in the party will wait at the End of Time until the player needs them. :For chapter details, see the main article: Forward to the Past Unnatural Selection? :For chapter details, see the main article: Unnatural Selection? The Magic Kingdom :For chapter details, see the main article: The Magic Kingdom Break the Seal! :For chapter details, see the main article: Break the Seal! The Guru on Mt. Woe :For chapter details, see the main article: The Guru on Mt. Woe What Lies Beyond? :For chapter details, see the main article: What Lies Beyond? Lavos Beckons :For chapter details, see the main article: Lavos Beckons The New King :For chapter details, see the main article: The New King The Time Egg :For chapter details, see the main article: The Time Egg The Hero's Grave After the Northern Ruins are repaired, the party finds Cyrus' tombstone and Frog pays his respects. Knowing Frog is safe, Cyrus' spirit is released and able to move on to the afterlife. But before he goes, he energizes the Masamune making it more powerful. :For full chapter details, see the main article: The Hero's Grave The Green Dream :For chapter details, see the main article: The Green Dream Ozzie's Fort :For chapter details, see the main article: Ozzie's Fort Geno Dome :For chapter details, see the main article: Geno Dome The Quest for the Sun Stone :For chapter details, see the main article: The Quest for the Sun Stone The Rainbow Shell :For chapter details, see the main article: The Rainbow Shell The Fated Hour :For chapter details, see the main article: The Fated Hour The Final Battle :For chapter details, see the main article: The Final Battle Weapons Throughout the game, Frog uses different swords. The following is a list of those weapons. *Bronze Edge *Iron Sword *Masamune *Flash Blade *Pearl Edge *Rune Blade *Brave Sword *Demon Hit Magic and Techs Magic is used by the playable characters after reaching The End of Time. And Techs are combo attacks used by multiple characters during battle. This is a list of Frog's Magic attacks and Techs. Single Attacks Dual Techs Triple Techs Category:Chrono Trigger Category:Chrono Trigger characters Category:Playable characters Category:Third party characters Category:600 A.D. Category:Royal characters